Naruto Dragneel, Karyu no Kishi
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Fairy Tail, uno de los gremios de magos más fuerte de todo Fiore es el lugar donde grandes y famosos magos se han forjado un nombre. Sigue a Naruto Dragneel, el Karyu no Kishi (Caballero del Dragón de Fuego) en sus locas y geniales aventuras junto a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail.
1. Prologo

**Muy buenas gente aquí Akuma no Ruy con un nuevo fic esta vez un cross de Naruto con Fairy Tail que llevaba rondando por mi mente por un largo tiempo, en un principio iba a ser un Naruto inmortal que vuelve al gremio después de varios años de viajar, después iba a ser que Natsu después de haber vivido durante muchos siglos gracias al poder de Acronologia llega a la villa y toma a Naruto como discípulo pero al final esta es la idea que he elegido y espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado, los leo al final.**

Seres magicos hablando**-Hola**

Seres magicos pensando**-(Hola)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

Prologo.

El reino de Fiore...Un país neutral con 17 millones de personas. Es un mundo mágico. La magia se puede comprar y vender en cualquier lugar. Es parte de la vida diaria de las personas. Y hay aquellos que usan la magia como su trabajo, la gente los conoce como magos, brujos o hechiceros. En Fiore se encuentran varios lugares llamados gremios donde los magos se reúnen.

Un gremio de magos es una organización que ofrece a los hechiceros, o magos, como prefiráis llamarlos, todo tipo de trabajos; desde búsqueda de objetos hasta la caza de demonios. Pero entre todos los gremios del reino de Fiore hay uno que tiene la fama de ser un poco peligroso, pero divertido y tremendamente escandaloso, este gremio se llama Fairy Tail, gremio al que pertenece el protagonista de esta historia.

El cálido y resplandeciente sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo azul en el que algunas blancas nubes podían verse y en la bella ciudad de Magnolia dos bellas mujeres, junto a un gato azul con alas, caminaban rumbo al gran edificio que era el gremio de magos Fairy Tail.

La que iba en cabeza era una bella mujer de largo cabello color rosa hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tenia un rostro delicado, unos ojos de un color rosa suave y en su ancha sonrisa se podía apreciar que sus colmillos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal. Vestía un chaleco negro con bordes amarillos y su pecho copa C casi D era tapado por unas vendas. Un pantalón corto de color blanco dejaba ver sus largas y bien tornadas piernas acabando en unas sandalias. En su cuello portaba una bufanda blanca, en su muñeca derecha una muñequeara de color negro y en su hombro derecho la marca del gremio Fairy Tail en color rojo.

La que iba detrás de la peligrosa era una guapa chica con ojos marrones, rubia, que llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas. La joven rubia tiene una figura voluptuosa, de pechos copa D y largas piernas enfundadas en botas negras. Vestía una blusa blanca con lineas azules y una falda azul junto a un cinturón en el que se veían algunas llaves y un látigo negro con la puta en forma de corazón.

-Que ganas tengo de llegar al gremio Natsumi.-Dijo la rubia a la pelirrosa que se giró con una sonrisa y le contestó mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-Y veras que como te gusta Lucy, el gremio es siempre una risa.-Dijo haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la rubia.

-Y más cuando esta Naruto_nii, AYE.-Dijo el gato azul volando por encima de las dos chicas y haciendo asentir a Natsumi.

-¿Quien es ese tal Naruto?.-Preguntó Lucy con verdadera duda, ella conocía a varios de los miembros por la revista weekly sorcerer pero no los conocía a todos.

-Naruto_onii_chan es uno de los miembros más fuertes del gremio y mi hermano mayor.-Contestó la pelirrosa haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se abrieran por la sorpresa de descubrir que su nueva amiga tenia un hermano mayor y que ademas este era uno de los miembros más fuertes del gremio.

Las dos chicas y el gato continuaron caminando por las calles de la anima ciudad de Magonolia hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio con el letrero FAIRY TAIL en letras grandes sobre la puerta.-Es enorme.-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa sin poder apartar su vista del gran edificio.

-Bienvenida a Fairy tail.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Natsumi y el gato azul de nombre Happy antes de abrir la puerta.

El lugar a simple vista era muy bullicioso, la gente reía, gritaba y se lo pasaba bien. Algunas personas revisaban las misiones disponibles en el tablón de misiones del gremio, otras bebía abundantes jarras de bebidas y otros simplemente conversaban tranquilamente con sus compañeros.

-¡Mirajane! ¡Tres cervezas, por favor!-Grito amablemente un hombre a la que parecía ser la camarera.

Era un bella joven con el pelo largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente. Ella tiene grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos copa D. La peliblanca vestía un vestido largo, de un tono rojizo y sin mangas. El pecho está adornado por un gran lazo rosa que contiene adornos de colores, la falda plisada del vestido llega hasta los tobillos. La mujer también usa zapatos de tacón alto que coinciden con su vestido, tiene un collar de cadena pequeño, con una joya ovalada azul que se le atribuye dando vueltas a su cuello, y luce una pulsera de flores blancas rodeando su muñeca derecha.

-Si ahora mismo.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de llevar un par de jarras rebosantes de cerveza.

-¡HOLAAAAAA!-Gritó la pelirrosa entrando con una hinchada y peligrosa vena en la frente.

-Natsumi, Happy, ¿que tal?-Pregunto la peliblanca siendo ignorada por la mencionada.

-Habéis vuelto a montar un buen pollo, ¿he? Hablaban del del asunto del puerto de Halgion en el perió...-El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pelirrosa le plantó una patada en toda la cara mandándolo a volar.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Nos mentiste sobre Salamander!-Grito la pelirrosa iniciando así una de las típicas peleas que siempre había en el gremio.

-Ara ara, llega Natsumi y ya parece que se va a caer el local.-Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa mientras veía como las peleas iban en aumento.

-¡¿Ha vuelto Natsumi?! Eh, tu, niñata, tenemos un asunto pendiente.-Grito un chico con el pelo de punta y de color oscuro con un tono azul y unos ojos del mismo color que el pelo. Su marca de Fairy Tail de color azul oscuro se encontraba debajo de la clavícula, en su pectoral derecho, y el por que se podía ver la marca, fácil, estaba solo en calzoncillos.

-Grey, ¿que haces paseándote con esa pinta?-Dijo una bella chica de larga melena marrón acorde con sus ojos provocando un grito de sorpresa del mencionado. La chica era alta, atlética y con una bella figura con pechos copa D. La mujer vestía con un bikini azul acompañado de pantalones pirata de color rojizo y una gran bolso con plumas. Además de utilizar grandes tacones, dos brazaletes y pulseras en cada brazo. La insignia del gremio se encuentra en el sector inferior izquierdo del abdomen y es de color negro.

-Aquí a casi todos lo hombres os falta elegancia y, por eso...-Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica ante de agarrar un barril de cerveza.-...Solo uno me gusta.-

-¡EY, Natsumi! ¡Vamos a pelear!-Gritó Grey buscando pelea con la pelirrosa y aun vestido solo con unos calzoncillos.-

-Ven cuando te hayas vestido, reitōko_hentai (congelador_pervertido).-Grito Natsumi con la cara un poco roja por la vestimenta del pelinegro.

-Tonterías.-Dijo alguien con voz grabe detrás de Lucy. El hombre era muy alto, fuerte y musculoso. Su color de piel era algo bronceada y su pelo es largo y blanco. Tiene unos ojos oscuros con una cicatriz cosida, corriendo por su lado derecho, atravesando el ojo derecho. Su marca de Fairy Tail se encuentra en la parte izquierda de su cuello. Vestía con una chaqueta con mangas largas y un Kanji en la espalda, en el que pone "Hombre". Llevaba un pantalón largo y unas sandalias de madera tradicionales japonesas.

-Desde el medio día no oigo más que a críos piando y chillando. ¡Si sois hombres, hablad con los puños! Al fin y al cabo esto es una pela, ¿no?-Rugió con fuerza el peliblanco antes de ser mandado a volar por Gray y Natsumi.

-¡No incordies! ¡Ademas esto es un combate a muerte!-Gritaron los dos jóvenes aun con el puño en alto.

-¡Y yo soy una chica!-Gritó la indignada pelirrosa al ser llamada hombre.

-Menudo barullo.-Dijo un hombre con el pelo corto de color naranja y lentes de color celeste. Vestía una chaqueta verde oscura con una playera naranja debajo, llevaba una chaqueta con detalles de plumas blancas, también llevaba un arete en la oreja izquierda y unos pantalones de color negro.

-¡Oh! ¡Es Loki uno de los "magos que querías como novio".-Dijo Lucy al ver al chico de pelo naranja que iba a acompañado de dos mujeres al que en más de una ocasión había visto en la revista weekly sorcerer.

-VENGO A UNIRME AL JALEO-Dijo Loki haciendo que la rubia se cayese al suelo cómicamente.

-¿Q-que es esto? ¿Es que no hay ni unas sola persona seria?-Se preguntó en el suelo la rubia oyendo las peleas que había en todos lados del gremio.

-¡¿Hala?! ¿Eres nueva?-Preguntó la peliblanca de antes con una sonrisa.

-¡MIRAJANE! ¡OOH! Es ella, la autentica.-Dijo la rubia con admiración por una de las magas más conocidas de todas.-¡¿No deberías de detenerles?!-Pregunto la rubia señalando una nube de polvo donde se peleaban varios miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Siempre están igual, lo mejor es dejarles. Ademas...-La peliblanca no pudo continuar ya que una botella le golpeo en la cabeza derribandola.

-¡AAAHH! ¡MIRAJANE!-Gritó Lucy viendo como la mencionada caía al suelo de cara.

-Ademas...¿A que es divertido?-Pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa y con sangre cayendo de su sien.

-(¡TENGO MIEDO!)-Pensó la rubia antes de que Gray se estrellara desnudo a su lado.

-¡AAAAGH! ¡MIS CALZONCILLOS!-Gritó el pelinegro mientras la rubia se tapaba los ojos para no ver lo que le colgaba entre las piernas-Oye, guapa ¿podrías dejarme las bragas?-

¡Ni en broma!-Gritó Lucy dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Grey e inmediatamente ser llevada en brazos por Loki.

-Ostras, estos tipos tan poco delicados son un problema. Por cierto, ¿para quien haces de modelo?-Preguntó el pelinaranja llevando a la confundida Lucy en brazos.

-¡LOS HOMBRES USAN LOS PUÑOS!-Gritó Elfman para inmediatamente ser mandado a volar por un puñetazo de Natsumi.

La pelea cada vez era más grande y descontrolada por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que 2 figuras acababan de entrar al gremio.

La de la derecha parecía bastante cabreado al ver otra de las típicas peleas que sucedían casi a diario. Era un personaje pequeño, de edad avanzada, vestía un chándal y unos pantalones naranjas con algunos detalles de color azul claro encima de una camisa blanca con la marca de Fairy Tail en negro. Tenia un gorro parecido al de un arlequín en los mismo colores que el chándal y se podía ver algunos cabellos blancos a los lados de la cabeza y un gran bigote de pelos blancos.

La figura a su lado era mucho más grande, con casi un 1,80 m y con buena musculatura. Era un hombre con el cabello rubio, completamente alborotado y unos intensos ojos azules. Vestía un atuendo negro con una hombrera metálica en el hombro izquierdo, adornada con un lobo en color plata que tenia un anillo en su hocico. Su brazo derecho a diferencia del izquierdo estaba desnudo mostrando la marca de Fairy Tail en color rojo. En su cintura, atada por un cinturón, se encontraba una nodachi con la empuñadura adornada con una cinta de color rojo que también había en la vaina. La nodachi estaba atada a la cintura por la espalda y en el lado derecho, en una funda de cuero marrón, había un revolver de color negro con algunos grabados.

-Ni 5 minutos podemos irnos, ¿he? Master.-Dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa mientras el hombre de pequeño tamaño asentía a sus palabras.

-Uff, que pesados. ¿Por que no os calmáis y tomáis una copa?-Dijo la chica del la melena marrón mientras saca una carta de su bolso.-Haced el favor...de comportaros.-Terminó de decir mientras en la carta se acumulaba energía mágica.

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Grey con las manos juntas donde se empezaba a concentrar energía mágica de color azul blancuzco junto a un circulo mágico del mismo color.

-¡UUUOOOOOHHH!-Gritó Elfman mientras su brazo era rodeado por un circulo mágico de color morado.

-Que pesadez de gente-Dijo Loki mientras se ajustaba un anillo que brillaba con energía mágica.

-¡VENGA, ATACADME!-Gritó Natsumi con sus puños en alto que estaban rodeados de llamas.

-¡¿ES MAGIA?!-Gritó Lucy con miedo por lo que podría ocurrir.

-Huy, esto se pone chungo.-Dijo Mirajane con una gota cayendo por la sien y en su lugar el hombre de baja estatura suspiraba.

-Naruto, ¿podrías hacerte cargo?-Pregunto el anciano haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Claro que si, master.-El rubio cargo sus pulmones con una gran cantidad de aire antes de que ocurriera.-¡GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!-

Todas las personas en el gremio se congelaron en sus sitios al escuchar el rugido, todos sabían de quien se trataba y era alguien a quien era mejor no enfadar, la única que se pudo mover fue cierta pelirrosa.

-¡Oniiii_chaaaaan!-El rubio casi es derribado cuando Natsumi se lanzo a abrazarlo atrapándolo con todo su cuerpo y rozando su mejilla contra la del rubio y al hacerlo parecían salir corazoncitos mientras el rubio sonreía ante su siempre afectiva hermana menor.

Naruto avanzó comicamente con Natsumi aun agarrándolo y muchos de los miembros de gremio se reían mientras lo veían avanzar junto a al hombre mayor que se percato de la rubia Lucy.-¿Eres nueva?-

-S-si-Contestó la rubia lentamente mientras el rubio se quitaba de encima a Natsumi como podía y ella le sonreía amorosamente.

-Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente jovencita.-Dijo el rubio antes de saltar junto al hombre mayor a uno de los pasamanos del piso de arriba donde el hombre menudo se golpeó la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie sobre el pasamanos junto a Naruto.

-La habéis vuelto ha hacer, chavales.-Dijo el hombre mayor mientras el rubio sacaba un montón de papeles de entre su ropa.-Mirad cuantas cartas he recibido del consejo.-

-(El consejo es la organización que dirige todos los gremios de magia, ¿no?).-Se pregunto Lucy a si misma sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que ocurría.-

-¿Podrías proceder Naruto?-Preguntó el hombre mayor de nombre Makarov, maestro del gremio, al rubio que asintió antes de aclararse la garganta.

-Primero, Gray.-Dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante al chico pelinegro que sudó frió en el sitio.-Está bien que detuvieras a los contrabandistas, pero después te paseaste en pelotas por la ciudad y, para colmo, robaste ropa interior y te diste a la fuga, luego me encargare de ti.-

-Peor era ir desnudo, ¿no?-Se preguntó en voz baja temiendo ya el castigo que podría tener el rubio para el.

-¡ELFMAN!-Gritó Naruto con una vena hinchada en la frente y una sonrisa molesta haciendo que el peliblanco sudase a mares.-Tu arremetiste contra un hombre importante mientras le hacías de guarda espaldas, ¿a que se debe esto?-

-Me dijo que los hombres deben tener estudios y le di sin querer.-Dijo el hombre de gran tamaño rascándose la mejilla apenado y haciendo suspirar a Naruto que dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabello marrón que, aun que cuando lo vio lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa, ahora temía por lo que podría suceder.

-Cana_chan.-Dijo el rubio con voz suave pero aun así molesta.-Tu has hecho pasar por gastos laborales 25 toneles grandes que te bebiste en una taberna y, encima, le reclamaste el pago al consejo.-

-Me pillaron.-Dijo en voz baja con la cara roja y ocultándola con su melena mientras el rubio suspiraba.

-Sabes perfectamente que si quieres beber yo mismo te invito Cana_chan, recuérdalo para la próxima vez.-Dijo el rubio con voz amable mientra la chica sonreía un poco, Naruto entonces dirigió su mirada a Loki que trago fuerte por la mirada fija en el.

-Loki, Loki, Loki. Loki, te insinuaste a la nieta del anciano Rage, y también han llegado más, muchas más demandas por daños de cierta agencia de modelos.-Dijo el rubio sin dejar de mira fijamente al pelinaranja que sentía mucho miedo al recordar la ultima vez que el rubio lo "disciplinó" por su comportamiento, pero esta vez solo suspiró.-En serio voy a tener que poner bromuro en todas tus comidas.-

-Y luego tu, Natsumi_chan.-Dijo el rubio antes de dar un laaargo suspiro a su hermana que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa.-Destruyes el hogar del bandido Debon y te cargas 7 casas más. Derrumbas la histórica torre del reloj del pueblo de Tuli. Incineras la iglesia de Frigia, destruyes partes del castillo de Lipinus, el observatorio del valle de Nazuna interrumpe su funcionamiento por que se desmorona. Y destruyes parcialmente el puerto de Halgion.-

-(Los artículos que leí en las revistas y periódicos eran casi todos obra de Natsumi).-Se dijo a si misma Lucy con una gota en la nuca mientras la pelirrosa tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara ya que ahora que su hermano sabia lo que había echo en su ausencia se iba a llevar un buen regaño.

-Alzac, Levy_chan, Jet, Droy, Croff, Ledas, Wallen, Viska, etc, etc, etc...-Termino el rubio con una gran vena hinchada en su frente mientras Makarov miraba hacia abajo.

-Escuchadme, los consejeros no hacen más que enfadarse conmigo-Dijo Makarov con la vista aun en el suelo y todos parecían un tanto deprimidos.-Pero...que les den morcilla a los consejeros.-Naruto con una sonrisa lanzó el montón de papeles al aire y en lo que dura un parpadeo desenfundo su pistola disparando una bala de fuego que incendio los documentos que Natsumi se comió feliz en el aire.

-Atención.-Dijo mientras Lucy no salia de su sorpresa por lo que acababa de suceder.-El poder que supera la razón...nace de todas las razones. La magia no es un poder milagroso. El flujo del espíritu que esta en nuestro interior...y la longitud de onda del espíritu que fluye en el mundo de la naturaleza se unen...y, por primera vez, se produce la encarnación. Para ello hay que usar la mente y el poder de la concentración. Mejor dicho, la magia es concentrar el alma en algo.-El anciano levantó el rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa.-Si os preocupáis por los ojos que os observan desde arriba, vuestra magia no evolucionará...no temáis a los bobos del consejo.¡AVANZAD POR EL CAMINO EN EL QUE CREÉIS! ¡POR ALGO SOIS MIEMBROS DE FAIRY TAIL!-

Todo las personas en el gremio estallaron en carcajadas y gritos de felicidad por las palabras de su maestro al lado del rubio que sonría ampliamente, si eran el gremio más problemático, escandaloso, y el que más quejas recibía de todos con diferencia, pero todos juntos eran una gran familia, la familia Fairy Tail.

-Maldita sea, que voy ha hacer contigo y con tu faceta piromana hermanita.-Dijo el rubio con una mano encima de la cabeza de la pelirrosa que hinchaba sus mejillas infantilmente con un ligero sonrojo.

-No fue culpa mía oni_chan, había un tipo que se estaba haciendo pasar por miembro del gremio y dándonos mala fama.-Se defendió Natsumi haciendo sonreír a Naruto que le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que el sonrojo de la chica se hiciese más intenso.

-Esta bien, lo comprendo, pero para la próxima vez evita cargarte medio puerto, ¿vale?-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo asentir a una feliz y sonrojada Natsumi.-Bueno y ahora, veamos que misiones hay.-

Los dos Dragneel se plantaron delante del tablón de misiones del gremio pero una alegre voz llamó su atención.-¡Natsumi! Mira me han puesto la marca de Fairy Tail.-Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes mostrando el dorso de su mano donde se encontraba la marca del gremio en color rosa.

-Genial Lucy, ahora ya era un miembro reconocido de Fairy Tail.-Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras el rubio miraba curioso a la rubia.-¡Ha si! por cierto el es mi oni_chan, Naruto Dragneel, oni_chan ella es muy nueva amiga, Lucy.-

-Un placer conocerte Lucy_chan, espero que la primera impresión que te has llevado de este loco sitio no te haga arrepentirte de tu decisión de unirte.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo reír un poco a la rubia que tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-El gremio es mejor de lo que imaginaba y no pienso echarme atrás en mi decisión.-Dijo con una sonrisa que se extendió a los otros dos.-Y por cierto, ¿que hacéis?-

-Buscamos una buena misión que tenga una jugosa recompensa, tengo un par de días libres de misiones difíciles por lo que voy a estar encima de esta para que no se meta en más problemas.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Natsumi se ponía roja con eso de "estar encima de ella".

-Mira Naruto_nii, 160.000 Jewels por reducir a un ladrón, AYE.-Dijo Happy dándole al rubio el papel con los requisitos de la misión.

-¿Aun no ha vuelto mi papa?-Preguntó un pequeño niño de cabellera despeinada y oscura vistiendo ropa sencilla a Makarov.

-No me des la lata, Romeo. Si eres el hijo de un mago, confía en tu padre y esperale quietecito en casa.-Dijo el anciano mago sentado en la barra del bar.

-Es que me dijo que tardaría 3 días.-Dijo el niño con los ojos vidriosos.-Y ya ha pasado una semana y aun no ha vuelto.-

-Macao cogió el trabajo de la montaña de Hakobe, ¿no?-Pregunto Makarov a Mirajane que asintió como respuesta.

-¡Pues tampoco es tan lejos!-Gritó de golpe Romeo mientras las lagrimas ya se formaban en sus ojos.-¡Id a buscarle, por favor! ¡Que estoy preocupado!-

-¡Ni en bromas, vamos! ¡En este gremio no hay magos que no sepan limpiarse el culo solos! ¡Vete a casa y toma un vaso de leche!-Grito el anciano mago al niño que miraba hacia el suelo.

-¡TONTO!-Gritó Romeo dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Makarov para después irse corriendo.

-Que duro es.-Dijo Lucy un tanto triste por que el maestro del gremio fuese tan duro con niño pequeño.

-Por mucho que digan, en realidad el maestro también esta preocupado.-Dijo Mirajane antes de que Natsumi diese un fuerte golpe en el tablón de misiones y recogiese su mochila mientras salia del gremio y su hermano suspiraba mientras la veía salir.

-¡EY, NATSUMI! ¡No te cargues el tablón de encargos!-Gritó un hombre que respondía al nombre de Nab.-Maestro, ¿no le echa la bronca?-

-Natsumi va a ayudar a Macao. Es una buena chica. Si lo hace, solo herirá el amor propio de Macao.-Dijo Makarov poniéndose una pipa en la boca.-Cada uno decide el camino que debe seguir, dejadla en paz.-

-¿Que mosca le ha picado? Ha cambiado de repente.-Preguntó la rubia haciendo suspirar a Naruto.

-Veras, tanto Natsumi_chan como yo nos parecemos a Romeo.-Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Lucy.-Como te habrás dado cuenta por nuestro aspecto tan diferente, Natsumi_chan y yo no somos hermanos biológicos. Nuestro padre también se fue y aun no ha vuelto. Bueno, digo nuestro padre, pero en realidad es quien nos crió. Ademas, es un dragón.-

-¡¿Un dragón?! ¡¿Os crió un dragón?!-Pregunto Lucy en el suelo pues se había caído por las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Naruto.-¿Como voy a creer eso?-

-Veras, cuando yo tenia 5 años escapé de un orfanato en el que me daban palizas y donde casi nunca me daban de comer, estuve vagando por un bosque por varios días sin rumbo o destino alguno hasta que al fin, nuestro padre, Igneel, me encontró y me acogió como a un hijo. Un año después encontramos a Natsumi_chan que tenia solo 4 años también abandonada en un bosque y por supuesto no podíamos dejarla allí. Igneel nos cuidó, nos enseñó su lengua, su cultura y su magia, eramos un par de niños sin ninguna otra preocupación que no fuese jugar.-Dijo el rubio con una mirada melancólica recordando aquellos días antes de poner un cara triste, ensombrecida por su pelo.-Pero un día desapareció delante nuestra, dejándonos solamente esa bufanda que siempre lleva Natsumi_chan y un colmillo junto a un par de sus escamas con las que forje mi espada.-

-Natsumi espera con ganas el día en que se vuelva a encontrar con Igneel.-Dijo el rubio aun con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-Y, ¿tu?-Preguntó Lucy llaman la atención del rubio.-¿Tu no esperas con ganas el día en que os reuniréis con Igneel?-

-Por supuesto que si, pero sobretodo quiero una explicación de porque nos abandonó de esa forma y si no me convence...-Dijo Naruto con resentimiento en su voz.-...le mostraré el buen uso que le he dado a su colmillo y sus escamas.-

-Y, ¿que piensas hacer, iras detrás de ella?-Preguntó la rubia mientras el ojiazul la miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si, ante todo ella es muy querida hermana menor y es mi deber cuidar de ella.-Dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar a la puerta.-¿Te vienes?-

-Claro.-Contestó la rubio marchando a la salida del gremio.

-Genial, Mira_chan tenme preparada una bien fría para cuando vuelva.-Dijo el rubio recibiendo un "Hai" de la sonriente y algo sonrojada peliblanca.

**Time skip/ Varios minutos después/ Carro en dirección al monte Hakobe**

-¿Te encuentras bien, Natsumi?-Preguntó Lucy a la pálida pelirrosa recibiendo como repuesta un balbuceo.-Naruto_kun ¿como es que tu estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar la rubia intrigada ya que mientras Natsumi daba pena verla el el ojiazul estaba perfectamente.

-Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, nunca he tenido problemas con los transportes.-Dijo el rubio alzando los hombros.

Los 3 jóvenes oyeron al cochero decir que el carro no podía avanzar más por lo que debían de seguir a pie, cosa que alegro mucho a Natsumi.-¡QUE FRIOOOOO!-Gritó la rubia cuando nada más salir una corriente fría de viento y nieve la azotó con fuerza.

-Es que llevas ropa muy ligera.-Dijo la pelirrosa mirando al frente junto a Naruto.

-¡Pero si tu vas más ligera que yo!-Respondió la rubia haciendo reír a Naruto.

-Lucy_chan nosotros somos dragon slayer de fuego, un poco de frió no nos hace daño.-Dijo el rubio mientras Lucy intentaba alcanzar al cochero que se volvía a la ciudad.

-A-a-a-ábrete, p-p-portal de la constelación del reloj.-Dijo la rubia con una llave en alto de la que salia un luminosa luz y en un instante lo que parecía un reloj con brazos y cara hizo acto de presencia.-¡Horologium!-

-(Magia celestial, interesante).-Pensó Naruto mientras Lucy se metía dentro del reloj.

-Yo me quedo aquí, dice ella.-Dijo el reloj parlante mientras Natsumi tenia una gota en la nuca.-¿A que trabajo vino aquí Macao? Dice ella.-

-Vino a subyugar a Vulcan, un monstruo atroz.-Respondió el rubio que comenzaba a caminar con la pelirrosa a su lado.

-¡Macao! ¡¿Estas aquí?! ¡¿Vulcan acabó contigo?!-Gritó con todas su fuerzas Natsumi mientras en un ciclón de nieve se formaba una silueta.

Del ciclón la figura de Vulcan se lanzó contra ellos y Naruto agarro a Natsumi de la cintura y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe pero por desgracia el monstruo agarró el reloj donde estaba metida Lucy y se la llevó con el.

-Mierda, vamos Natsumi_chan, Happy, tenemos un monstruo que cocinar.-Dijo el rubio empezando a correr junto a Natsumi en la dirección en la que el monstruo había huido mientras Happy volaba por encima de ellos.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el prologo de este fic que espero que les llame la atención y valga al menos un par de review. Como en mis demás historias sera un harem y creo que con el prologo muchos ya pueden hacerse una idea de alguna de las chicas que estarán. En mi perfil podréis ver como es la apariencia de Naruto, Natsumi y como es la espada de Naruto y su revolver. Como siempre sigo si el cap les ha gustado, tienen alguna duda respecto al fic o quieran darme algún consejo para poder mejorarlo, pongan un review y lo contestare en el próximo cap. Con esto dicho me despido hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne. **


	2. Dragones VS Monos

**Muy buenas a todos y todas las personas que leéis este fic haciéndome infinitamente feliz ya que para gran alegría mía ha tenido buena acogida entre ustedes lectores. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap salvo que espero que lo disfruten tanto o más de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y los leo al final.**

**Shirou Kiyama: **Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y si ten por seguro que habrá lemons he incluso ya tengo planeado con quien será el primero pero tendrás que esperar un par de caps.**  
**

**fheralucard: **Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, intentare actualizar al menos una vez al mes como mínimo y bueno Erza será Erza pero con nuestro rubio protagonista será un poco diferente.

******rolando0897: **Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y aquí el nuevo que espero que también te guste.

**************Zafir09: **Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, el gato de Naruto es Happy y lo cuida con Natsumi con Natsu y Lissana en la historia original pero no te preocupes ya que tengo pensado algo con una linda Kitsune jeje.

******************************naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y aquí el nuevo que espero que también te guste.

******************************El angel de la oscuridad: **Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y que te haya gustado mi idea de darle una hermanita al rubio.

**********************************************akumatenshi2012: **Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y me alegra también que te haya gustado mi idea de poner un fem-Natsu y aquí el nuevo cap que espero que te guste.

**caballerooscuro117**: Gracias por le review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y no este Naruto no tiene nada que ver en nada con el Naruto del anime excepto algunas técnicas que podréis ver más delante y su amor por el ramen, no es ningún tipo de segunda oportunidad en un nuevo mundo y contestando a la pregunta de si Naruto tendrá alguna magia más aparte de la de Dragon Sleyer es si, y en el próximo cap sabrás como lo hace y creo que dejará a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Seres mágicos hablando**-Hola**

Seres mágicos pensando**-(Hola)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

Capitulo 1: Dragones VS Monos.

-Me llamo Lucy, tengo 17 años y soy maga de espíritus estelares. En una ciudad, me topé con Natsumi Drageel, una maga de fuego y con Happy, un gato azul, parlante y con alas. Eso me llevó a entrar en Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos dados a la aventura y a las peleas. En el conocí a Naruto Dragneel, el hermano mayor de Natsumi y uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio aparte de un chico realmente apuesto. Pero cuando Natsumi se enteró de que uno de sus colegas de Fairy Tail, Macao, no había regresado de un trabajo, se fue a Hakobe, la montaña de las tempestades de nieve a salvarlo. Naruto, que no podía dejarla ir sola, decidió acompañarla y me invitó a ir con el, cosa que acepté sobretodo por que me interesaba saber más de ellos, pero...¡¿POR QUE...HE ACABADO ASIIII?! Dice ella.-Terminó de decir el reloj parlante Horologium donde la rubia se encontraba atrincherada mientras alrededor de ella el Vulcan que la había secuestrado daba vueltas mientras parecia bailar sin dejar de decir "UJO UJO UJO".

Actualmente la rubia se encontraba en una caverna de hielo, aparentemente la guarida del Vulcan. Ella no se atrevía a salir de Horologium ya que el Vulcan, el cual parecía una especie de mono humanoide bastante musculoso, tenia una cara de pervertido que le daba muy mala espina pero el problema era que el tiempo que podía tener convocado al reloj parlante se estaba acabando y cuando eso sucediera se quedaría de frente con el mono pervertido, algo que no quería que pasara ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Que les habrá pasado a Naruto y Natsumi?-Se preguntó a si misma la rubia que esperaba que llegasen para salvarla del mono pervertido, sin saber que de hecho, ya estaban allí solo que ocultos entre las sombras de la cueva.

-Vamos Oni_chan, ese mono no nos dura ni un asalto.-Dijo la pelirrosa mientras intentaba salir de donde se escondía con Naruto pero este le agarro de la bufanda y la echo para atrás suavemente.

-¿Natsumi_chan cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? En un combate no solo vale la fuerza bruta, el ingenio, suspicacia y la preparación antes de una batalla gana más combates que solo atacar a lo loco.-Regañó el rubio mientras seguía esperando a que fuese el momento adecuado para salir.-Ademas aquí lo importante es asegurarnos de que Lucy_chan este a a salvo y de conseguir información sobre el paradero de Macao.-

-Vale entones, ¿que hacemos, cual es el plan?-Pregunto la ojirrosa haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera.

-Es muy sencillo, cuando yo de la señal te encargara de distraer al Vulcan, eres perfecta para eso, gritona, llamativa y pareces llevar un cartel que pone "atácame" y si a eso le juntamos que a ese mono parece gustarle mucho las chicas lindas te hace ser el cebo perfecto.-Dijo el rubio con humor mientras Natsumi se deprimía un poco a pesar de sentirse feliz al ser considerada linda por Naruto.

-Eso es cruel Oni_chan.-Gimoteo la pelirrosa mientras el rubio alzaba su rostro con una mano dirigiéndole una gentil sonrisa que la sonrojó bastante.

-También quiero que seas tu la distracción por que tengo confianza en que podrás con ese mono estúpido y yo debo encargarme de rescatar sana y salva a Lucy_chan.-Explico el rubio a Natsumi que esbozó una sonrisa y asintió en repuesta y se quedo en silenció a esperar la oportunidad de atacar.

Un par de minutos pasaron y de pronto el reloj parlante desapareció, dejando a Lucy sentada en el suelo con cara de tonta y al Vulcan delante suya con cara de extrema felicidad.

-¡O-OYE, HOROLOGIUM, NO TE ESFUMES!-Exijió la rubia recibiendo como repuesta que el tiempo ya se había acabado y ella pidiese una prolongación mientras el Vulcan se le acercaba con una pervertida sonrisa.

-Ahora Natsumi, pero usa fuego en la planta de tus pies para no resbalarte por el hielo.-Aconsejó el rubio a la pelirrosa que sonrió antes de asentir a sus palabras.

-Entendido Oni_chan. ¡Tu Tōsaku saru (mono pervertido) voy a cocinarte a la parrilla!-Gritó la pelirrosa mientras salia de su escondite y Naruto se movía a toda velocidad, pasando desapercibido por el Vulcan, y se escondía en una rocas con Happy cerca de la rubia y el Vulcan se quedaba mirando a Natsumi.

-**¿Se supone que eres una mujer?**-Preguntó el Vulcan con voz gravey ladeando la cabeza a un lado y por un momento parecía que la temperatura de la cueva había descendido varios grados mientras el rostro de Natsumi era ensombrecido por su flequillo y el rubio y Happy tenían un escalofrió.

-Fuuuuuccckkkk, ese estúpido acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, no me gustaría para nada ser el ahora mismo.-Dijo el rubio con cara de pena hacia el próximamente difundo Vulcan mientras el hielo e incluso la piedra debajo de este que se encontraba bajo los pies de Natsumi se empezaba a fundir y ella era rodeada se un aura de muerte aterradora, con su cabello alzándose de manera fantasmagórica.

-AYE, si algo no soporta Natsumi es que duden de su feminidad.-Dijo el gato azul con mucho miedo en su voz, mientras varios escalofrió recorría a lo largo su espalda y uno de los ojos de la pelirrosa brilla en un siniestro color rojo antes de que se rodease de fuego que derretía el hielo a su alrededor.

-¡ESTÚPIDO MONO DE MIERDA, VOY A QUEMARTE HASTA LOS HUESOS!-Gritó a pleno pulmón la chica antes de lanzarse como proyectil de fuego ardiente contra el ahora muy aterrorizado Vulcan.

-N-natsumi da mucho miedo.-Dijo la rubia, aun sentada en el suelo de la cueva viendo como la menor de los Dragneel golpeaba una vez tras otra al pobre Vulcan, lanzándolo de un lado a otro de la cueva y haciendo que rebotase en las paredes y el techo mientras destrozaba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

-Natsumi_chan nunca se ha tomado bien que duden de su feminidad y cuando alguien lo hace...bueno, ahí tienes el resultado.-Dijo el rubio apareciendo de golpe a un lado de Lucy junto con Happy.

-¿Y no deberías de hacer algo? Digo, si sigue así se cargara hasta la cueva.-Dijo la rubia mientras era retirada aun lugar más seguro por el rubio y el gato alado.

-Lucy_chan, voy ha hablarte un poco de mi, me gusta mucho pelear contra rivales fuertes y poderosos, es algo que tanto yo como Natsumi_chan heredamos de Igneel, pero ni por todo el oro y fama del mundo se me ocurriría meterme en medio de un combate de Natsumi_chan cuando esta enfadada. Es una pena, iba a intentar sonsacar a ese Vulcan donde se encontraba Macao pero creo que no quedará ni las cenizas.-Dijo el rubio mientras la rubia tenia una gigantesca gota en la nuca antes su respuesta.

En el combate o mejor dicho linchamiento, la pelirrosa daba golpe tras golpe al Vulcan que no era capaz de reaccionar o de conseguir defenderse. Natsumi conecto un gancho en la mandíbula del Vulcan mandándolo al aire donde le agarró de la pierna y lo estrelló contra el suelo 1, 2, 4, hasta 10 veces antes de lanzarlo al frente y chocar sus puños que haciendo que un circulo mágico de color rojo apareciese delante de ella mientras sus puños se rodeaban de llamas rojas y naranjas.

-¡MUERE MALDITO, KARYU NO TEKKEEEEEN (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)!-Gritó la pelirrosa antes de dejar ir el golpe. El poderosos puñetazo de ardientes y fieras llamas dio en pleno pecho del Vulcan, mandándolo a volar con una fuerza demoledora y a estrellarse en uno de los muros de la cueva donde quedó bien incrustado.-Invecil, ¿no ves que yo soy una chica muy linda?-

-Lo has incrustado Natsumi, AYE.-Dijo Happy mientras salia de donde se escondía junto con Naruto y Lucy.

-Natsumi_chan, creo que con tu enfado se te olvidó que teníamos que usarlo para saber donde se encontraba Macao.-Dijo el rubio mientras la pelirrosa parpadeaba un par de veces.

-¡Porras en verdad!-Gritó Natsumi mientras se revolvía el cabello haciendo que una gota apareciese en la nuca de Lucy y que el ojiazul se destartalase de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJA, desde luego eres única hermanita JAJAJAJA, pero bueno, ¿que se le va hacer? Tendremos que buscarlo a la vieja usanza.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que consoló un poco a su hermana pero un destello que provenía del empotrado Vulcan llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿¡Pero que esta pasando!?-Gritó Natsumi antes de que el destello los cegase a todos y cuando por fin pudieron ver algo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Empotrado en la pared donde antes estaba el Vulcan ahora se encontraba un hombre, de unos 30 años, con el pelo azul peinado hacia atrás y con una barba de 3 días del mismo color. El hombre vestía con unos pantalones verde oscuro con zapatos de vestir negros, una especie de abrigo largo de color blanco con el forro interno de color azul encima de una camisa de color negro y un colgante con una "S". El peliazul parecía bastante herido, su ropa estaba algo destrozada y un hilo de sangre caía de su frente por el lado derecho.

-¡EL MONO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN MACAO!-Grito Natsumi mientras el rubio empezaba a rebuscar algo en su mochila.

-¡¿QUE, COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?-Gritó ahora la rubia que no comprendía como era posible que algo como eso pudiese pasar.

-Vulcan le había absorbido, AYE.-Dijo Happy mientras el rubio por fin encontraba lo que buscaba en su mochila, un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Absorbido?-Preguntó de nuevo la rubia mientras el ojiazul pasaba delante suya con el botiquín en dirección al peliazul.

-Los Vulcan tienen un tipo de magia llamada magia de absorción, con ella pueden apoderarse de un cuerpo cuando este se encuentra debilitado.-Explico el rubio mientras iba a sacar a Macao de la pared para poder iniciar con los primeros auxilios. Antes de que Naruto pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para sacar a Macao de la pared, esta se rompió y el cuerpo del peliazul cayó hacia atrás donde lo único que le esperaba era un gigantesco abismo.

-¡MACAAAAOOOOOO!-Gritó la pelirrosa mientras se lanzaba por el agujero ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

-¡ MALDITA SEA, NATSUMIIIIIII!-Gritó ahora el rubio antes de lanzar el botiquín a Lucy y lanzarse también por el agujero por donde habían desaparecido los otros dos.

-¡Happy ve tras ellos sino se acabaran matando!-Gritó la rubia al gato que extrañamente se mantenía calmado en su lugar.

-No te preocupes Lucy, yo no soy el único que sabe volar.-Dijo el gato azul extrañamente serio mientras Lucy lo miraba con duda hasta que pasó.

Por el mismo agujero en la pared pudo verse una gran sombra que hizo a la rubia volear el rostro y quedarse asombrada con lo que veía. Con medio cuerpo fuera, el rubio trataba de entrar en la cueva mientras llevaba a Natsumi agarrada en su brazo izquierdo y a Macao agarrado de su ropa con su dientes pero lo más increíble era lo que había a su espalda. Unas grandes e impresionantes alas de plumas negras como la noche que lentamente se deshacían en partículas mágicas mientras el rubio entraba la cueva.

-¿Q-que demonios?-Se preguntó Lucy mientras veía como el rubio ponía al peliazul en suelo para dejarlo al cuidado de su hermana que le empezaba a quitar la camisa para poder tratar las heridas y el se acercaba a Lucy con rostro serio.

-¿Me lo devuelves?-Pregunto el ojiazul a la rubia refriendo al botiquín que cargaba en sus brazos solo para dárselo y verle volver a donde se encontraba Macao y girar su rostro para mirarla.-Ven necesitare tu ayuda.

Lucy no cuestionó esto y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el peliazul pero en su cabeza aun prevalecía la incógnita de como había echo el rubio para poder convocar unas alas en su espalda, pero eso ahora daba igual ya que lo importante era Macao que tenia un montón de heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-Parece que, antes de absorberle, lucharon de forma muy violenta.-Dijo Happy, esta vez sin su muletilla, mientras pasaba una gasa nueva a Naruto que intentaba detener la sangre que salia de una herida bastante fea en uno de los costados del peliazul.

-Que heridas tan feas.-Dijo Lucy mientras intentaba ayudar en lo que podía al ojiazul en sanar las heridas menores de Macao que estaba medio inconsciente.

-¡SE FUERTE MACAO, COMO SE TE OCURRA MORIRTE, TE MATO!-Amenazó la pelirrosa al adormilado peliazul que no reaccionaba ante ello.

-La herida en el costado es demasiado profunda, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios no hacemos nada.-Dijo la rubia mientras Natsumi se llevaba las manos a la boca y dejaba escapar una lagrima.-(No creo que pueda salvarse).-

-Mierda, no nos queda otra entonces, Lucy_chan, Natsumi_chan, sujetadlo con todas vuestras fuerzas, voy a cauterizar la herida.-Dijo el rubio mientras envolvía su mano derecha en fuego y las otras dos obedecían sabiendo que esto era lo único que se podía hacer para evitar que el peliazul muriese desangrado.

Macao gritó y gritó cuando el rubio puso su mano ardiente encima de su herida. El dolor era insufrible y Naruto sabia que lo debía de estar pasando rematadamente mal, no por nada el había estudiad un poco de medicina en su tiempo libre, pero si se detenía ahora no solo no cerraría bien la herida sino que también se infectaría de mala manera lo que prolongaría el sufrimiento del peliazul durante varios días en los que el dolor agónico no le dejaría siquiera dormir en condiciones antes de morir, y no pensaba dejar que eso pasara. Con un ultimo y estruendoso grito de Macao, el ojiazul terminó de cerrar la herida del paliazul que respiraba con dificultad.

*ARF, ARF* Ostras, s-soy patético. *ARF, ARF* Me cargué diecinueve...*¡UGH!*...y el número veinte...me absorbió *UAAAAGH*-Dijo a duras penas el peliazul, sorprendiendo de manera increíble a Lucy, antes de que un poco de sangre saliera de la herida.

-¡VALE, VALE, PERO NO HABLES MÁS JODER, QUE LA HERIDA SE PODRÍA ABRIR!-Gritó Natsumi mientras el rubio de encargaba de vendar la zona para que eso no pudiese pasar.

-(¡¿QUE DICE?! ¡¿QUE ESE MONO NO ERA EL ÚNICO!? ¿Y Macao hizo ese trabajo solo?)-Se preguntó completamente asombrada la rubia que no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos oían.

-Que asco me doy, maldita sea. ¿Con que cara me voy a plantar delante de Romeo?-Se preguntó completamente avergonzado y dejando escapar un par de lagrimas antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de un muy cabreado Naruto.

-¡ERES UN INVECIL GILOIPOLLAS MACAO, JODER, ERES PADRE, TU LABOR NO ES HACERTE EL HÉROE NI ESTAS GILIPOLLECES, ES CUIDAR DE TU HIJO JODER! ¡¿SABES...SABES ACASO LO QUE HABRÍA SUFRIDO ROMEO SI SE ENTERA DE QUE SU PADRE HA MUERTO SOLO POR QUERER HACERSE EL FUERTE?! ¡¿LO MAL QUE LO HABRÍA PASADO TENIENDO QUE VIVIR EN UN PUTO ORFANATO?!¿LO QUE HABRÍA LLORADO AL PERDER A SU PADRE Y SABER QUE NUNCA MÁS LO VA A PODER VER!? ¡JODEEEEEER!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al peliazul mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños para contener su ira y haciendo que Macao abriese grande sus ojos ante estas palabras que no podía discutir.

-L-lo siento, tienes mucha razón Naruto, joder desde luego soy un desastre.-Dijo Macao completamente hundido mientras el rubio se calmaba un poco, solo para suspiraba antes de sonreír un poco y volver a golpear la cabeza del peliazul, esta vez mucho más flojo que la anterior.

-Solo eres tonto, pero de esos abundamos en el gremio, solo procura no volver hacer algo tan estúpido e innecesario como esto, ¿vale?-Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras las chicas y Happy lo imitaban y Macao asentía a sus palabras antes de que chocaran sus puños en un gesto de camaradería y de que Naruto se levantara con cara seria.- Ahora el lado malo es, que parece que los diecinueve que te cargaste ya se han recuperado y quieren la revancha.-

Antes estas palabras todos voltearon donde miraba Naruto y lo que se encontraron fue a un montón de Vulcans que bufaban con fuerza y golpeaban sus pectorales con sus puños. Natsumi se colocó en posición de batalla mientras Lucy agarraba una de su llaves, preparándose para iniciar la cruenta batalla pero el rubio se interpuso entre ellas y los simios con una gran y peligrosa sonrisa.

-Yo me encargo de ellos, vosotras encargaos de proteger a Macao, si su herida se vuelve a abrir ya no la podré cerrar por el mismo método y morirá irremediablemente.-Dijo el rubio con don de mando y dando un paso al frente mientras Natsumi a sentía a sus palabras y se ponía al lado del peliazul ante la sorprendida Lucy.

-Espera Naruto, ¿no seria mejor luchar juntos para vencerlos?-Pregunto la rubia haciendo que el ojiazul ladease un poco su rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa encantadora que la sonrojo bastante.

-No te preocupes Lucy_chan, yo y Surudoi tsume no ryu (Afilada garra de dragón) nos bastamos para vencer a estos macacos.-Dijo el rubio sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras desenvainaba su nodachi, el filo de la espada era de un color rojo escarlata muy intenso ademas de verse realmente afilada y peligrosa mientras brillaba un poco con la tenue luz que entraba en la cueva.-Ademas, si os quedáis cuidando de Macao podré concentrarme mejor en el combate y te recuerdo que soy uno de los magos más fuerte de Fairy Tail y no conseguí esa posición echándome la siesta precisamente...SINO DÁNDOME DE PALOS CON BICHOS MÁS FUERTES QUE ESTOS.-

**(Pongan "Bleach OST 4 Track 4 Power to Strive" para la ambientación).**

Naruto se lanzó al ataque con su nodachi por delante y esa gran sonrisa en su cara, en cuestión de segundos estaba delante del primer Vulcan que no había podido reaccionar ante la tremenda velocidad del ojiazul que lanzó un corte ascendente que el simio no pudo esquivar. Cuando los demás Vulcan reaccionaron Naruto ya estaba en el aire mientras Surudoi se rodeaba de candentes llamas rojas y naranjas que ardían con fuerza mientras se arremolinaban en el filo de la espada.-Moeru hi no setsudan (Hoja de fuego ardiente).-El rubio lanzó el corte y de la llameante espada salió despedido un proyectil alargado de candente fuego contra los simios, alcanzando a dos de los Vulcan que cayeron al suelo rodeados de llamas.

Cuando el ojiazul cayó al suelo uso la hoja de la nodachi para defenderse de un puñetazo de uno de los Vulcan mientras uno de ellos intentaba golpearle por la espalda pero dando un salto lo esquivó he hizo que impactase contra la cara del Vulcan que lo había atacado de frente dejándolo K.O y dando un giro en el aire mientras rodeaba su pierna en llamas dejó caer el golpe.-Karyu no girochin (Guillotina del dragón de fuego).-En golpe resonó en la cueva cuando conecto con la cabeza del Vulcan dejándolo tirado en el suelo e inconsciente. Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa alargada y afilada con dientes aserrados que hizo que los Vulcan sintiesen escalofríos, a espaldas de Naruto parecía haber un fondo de llamas rodeando a un gran dragón de escamas rojas que rugía con fuerza antes de que, al igual que el rubio, se lanzase al ataque, aun con esa ancha y afilada sonrisa en su cara.

Más atrás de donde el rubio estaba dando la paliza de sus vidas a los Vulcan, Lucy tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía a Naruto moverse con rapidez entre sus enemigos, propinando fuertes y contundentes golpes o rápidos y precisos cortes con su espada. Ella estaba muy asombrada con la fuerza de Naruto ya que, habiendo visto las heridas de Macao, se esperó un combate un poco más reñido para el ojiazul pero esto no parecía nada para el, ni un simple entrenamiento.

-¡SUGOOOIII! Oni_chan es genial.-Dijo la pelirrosa mientras con ojos brillantes veía como el rubio golpeaba con el mango de su espada la cara de uno de los Vulcan que, lazando un golpe a ciegas, golpeaba en la cara de uno de sus congéneres.

-Joder, a mi me costó horas vencerlos y el en tan solo unos minutos los va a derrotar a todos, bueno no por nada el es uno de los más fuertes del gremio y al que apodan Karyu no Kishi (Caballero del dragón de fuego).-Dijo el peliazul con resignación sabiendo que el rubio era mucho más fuerte que el a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

-(Increíble, ¿este es el poder de uno de los miembros más fuertes de Fairy Tail?).-Se preguntó a si misma la rubia sin poder apartar su mirada del rubio que ya había reducido a sus oponentes a tan solo 5 que no sabían si atacar o huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¿Que os pasa monos sin cerebro, se os pasaron las ganas de luchar o solo tenéis miedo de mi?-Preguntó el rubio con tono burlón y haciendo que los Vulcan se enfadasen y se lanzasen contra el haciéndole sonreír ampliamente y envainase su espada rápidamente. Los Vulcan intentaron golpear todos al mismo tiempo por varios francos, rodeándolo para que no pudiese escapar ni por tierra o por aire pero eso era exactamente lo que Naruto quería que hicieran.-Picasteis estúpidos, Karyu no tatsumaki (Tornado del dragón de fuego).-

Naruto empezó a girar, creando un tornado de fuego ardiente que elevaba a los Vulcan en el aire mientras gritaban de dolor. El tornado creció hasta golpear el techo de la cueva, provocando que de este cayesen muchas de las estalactita que había colgando y alguna cayeron encima de donde estaba Macao pero Natsumi se encargo de fundirlas. Cuando el tornado paró los cuerpos de los Vulcan cayeron al suelo, llenos de quemaduras y completamente inconscientes a la vez que el rubio caía sobre su pies con elegancia antes de estirase un poco y golpearse ligeramente los hombros.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Este calentamiento me ha abierto el apetito y me apetece un buen plato de ramen en el Ichiraku.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Natsumi asentía a su palabras con una sonrisa y le llevaba al peliazul para que lo cargase mientras Lucy no salia de su asombro.

-(Naruto_kun es increíble).-Se dijo así misma antes de sonrojarse por la forma en que lo había llamado e ir con los demás que ya se estaban yendo de la cueva en dirección a Magnolia.

**Time skip/ varias horas después/ un parque cualquiera de la ciudad de Magnolia**

En un tranquilo parque de la ciudad de Magonila, Romeo estaba sentado en un banco preguntándose como estaría su padre. Cuando alguien le llamó le hizo salir de su pensamientos y pudo ver como su padre, con algunas vendas en la cabeza, era cargado por Naruto mientras a su espalda Natsumi sonreía mucho al igual que Lucy. Cuando vio a su padre saludarlo por su mente pasaron las imágenes de unos días atrás cuando unos niños del vecindario se burlaron no solo de su padre, sino también de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail diciendo que era unos cobardes y unos borrachos que solo causaban problemas. Fue entonces cuando Romeo le pidió a su padre que hiciese una misión guay para demostrar que estaban equivocados. Cuando recordó lo ultimo se sintió tremendamente culpable al creer que el fue el culpable de que su padre se encontrara en su estado actual.

-Papa, perdóname, yo...-Dijo el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos antes de ser abrazado por su padre.

-Te he preocupado, ¿verdad? Lo siento, soy un tonto y un desastre.-Dijo Macao sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Tranquilo, soy el hijo de un mago.-Dijo el chico antes de que su padre le mirase a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-La próxima vez que eso críos te busquen las cosquillas...pregúntales si sus padres son capaces de vencer a diecinueve monstruos, ¿entendido?-Dijo Macao haciendo sonreír ampliamente a Romeo que dejaba que las lagrimas cayesen de sus ojos antes de darse cuenta de que Naruto y los demás se iban del parque

-¡Naruto_niiiii! ¡Natsumi_neeee! ¡Happyyyy! ¡Arigatooooo!- Dijo el chico mientras los aludidos se despedían con la mano desde lejos.-Y también...¡Gracias a ti, Lucy_neee!-

Lucy se volteo y se despidió también con la mano y una sonrisa desde lejos y tenia una cosa bien clara en la cabeza.-(Aun que Fairy Tail es un gremio disparatado y desconcertante...la gente es divertida, cálida y amable. Yo aún soy una maga novata...pero creo que este gremio me va a encantar.)-

**Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy que espero que, como he dicho antes, hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. También, como ya he dicho antes también, estoy muy contento por el aparente existo que ha tenido este fic y les comunico que intentaré actualizarlo como mínimo una vez o dos al mes. Como siempre deciros que, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda respecto al fic o queréis darme algún consejo para mejorar la historia, espero con ilusión sus review. Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no ryu, cuídense y ja ne.**

**P. D: Este miércoles subiré el prologo de mi nuevo fic de Naruto que se llamará: Naruto el guerrero de Shinigami. La idea para el fic me llegó en un golpe de inspiración y si no lo escribía no conseguía concentrarme en los demás fics. Espero que si tienen tiempo se pasen a echarle un vistazo y espero que les guste.  
**


	3. Conociéndose mejor

**Bueeeeenos días gente un día más aquí estoy yo, Akuma no ryu, trayéndoles un nuevo cap para este fic que he visto gusta bastante. No tengo más que decir por lo que pasaré a los reviews y al cap de hoy, espero que lo disfruten y los leo al final.**

**El angel de la oscuridad : **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si Naruto es un mago rango S y aunque aun no es tan fuerte como Gildarts tiene el mismo nivel que los demás magos rango S del gremio.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y si nunca hay que hacer enfadar a una chica y menos si es una Dragon Sleyer.**  
**

******rolando0897: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y ten por seguro que aun le queda mucho por mostrar.

**************Shirou Kiyama: ** Gracias por el review y gracias por el apoyo.

**********************caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**************************************naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y también gracias por el apoyo que tanto tu como los demás me dais.

******************************************************************************Loquin: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

******************************************************************************akumatenshi2012: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y si fueron usados como sacos de box por los dos Dragneel.

Seres mágicos hablando**-Hola**

Seres mágicos pensando**-(Hola)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

**Habrá un pequeño lime, no es mucho pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Por cierto antes de nada, he pensado en ponerle un opening a este fic por lo que lo iré poniendo de ahora en adelante antes de cada cap, espero que les guste y si no es así pueeeeees buscaré otro.**

** Noragami Opening 1 HD - YouTube**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociéndose mejor

-Cuidad de Magnolia, al este de Fiore. Población: 60.000 habitantes, ciudad comercial y prospera desde tiempos antiguos. En el centro de la ciudad se alza la catedral de Caldia y, al pasarla se ve el único gremio de magos de la ciudad, Fairy Tail. Y donde estoy ahora es la casa donde vivo. (70.000 jewels de alquiler). Es un poco cara, pero es cómoda, porque está en el centro de la cuidad. Que sitio tan genial he encontrado.-Dijo Lucy mientras se estira metida en la bañera. Las húmedas gotas de agua bajaban por su bella figura mientras la rubia disfrutaba de un tranquilo baño.

-Por 70.000 jewels es muy amplia y también hay mucho espacio para guardar cosas.-Dijo Lucy mientras se secaba el pelo después de haber salido de la bañera. La rubia salió del baño con una toalla tapando su desnudez mientras miraba feliz su nuevo hogar que sinceramente estaba muy bien decorador y se lamentaba por no haber podido hablar con el propietario del edificio, solo con una vieja bajita y gruñona que no paraba de decirle que si molestaba en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaría en la calle.

-Pero sin duda lo mejor de todo es...-Dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta de la susodicha habitación y llevándose una sorpresa por a quien encontró allí.

-!YOOOOO!-Dijo cierta sonriente pelirrosa que se encontraba como en su propia casa, sentada en el sillón y comiendo patatas fritas mientras Happy se comía un pescado sentado en la mesa.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÉIS VOSOTROS DOS AQUÍ?!-Preguntó a gritos la rubia mientras Natsumi se reía de Happy que se había caído de la mesa por el susto.

-Lo siento mucho Lucy_chan, antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta se estaban colando por tu ventana.-Respondió Naruto que se encontraba sentando de rodillas en el suelo y mirando fijamente una pared.-Y no te preocupes no te he visto desnuda yo solo estoy mirando esta pared.-

Lucy se puso como un tomate al saber que el rubio también estaba en su casa y ella estaba vestida solo con una toalla, lo que provocó que pegase un gran grito que se oyó en toda la cuidad. Después de que la rubia se calmase, golease un poco a Natsumi por irrumpir se esa manera en su casa y de que se vistiese los tres magos y el gato azul se sentaron alrededor de la mesa con un par de tazas de te.

-Acabo de mudarme y aún no tengo muchos muebles. No tengo nada para atender a las visitas, así que os tomáis el te y os largáis.-Dijo la rubia inflando un poco los mofletes mientras el ojiazul se rascaba un poco apenado la mejilla.

-Se que no sirve de mucho pero te repito que lo lamento, es que a Natsumi_chan le cuesta entender el concepto de "propiedad privada".-Dijo el rubio mientras la mencionada bebía felizmente el te como si la cosa no fuese con ella.-Por cierto me podrias haber dicho que ibas a rentar este apartamento, hubiese venido yo mismo a firmarte el contrato de alquiler.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso Naruto?-Pregunto Lucy con mucha duda por las palabras dichas por el ojiazul.

-Bueno a que soy el suelo de este bloque de apartamentos al igual que de otros 3 y de un par de negocios en la ciudad.-Contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo Naruto haciendo que los ojos de la rubia le abriesen como platos.

-Eso significa que...¿eres rico Naruto?-Preguntó la muy sorprendida rubia mientras el ojiazul simplemente sonreía.

-Bueno, puedo dejar de hacer misiones y seguir viviendo sin problemas durante muchos años.-Dijo simplemente Naruto antes de dar un sorbo a su te mientras Lucy solamente le miraba sin pestañear.

-Increíble.-Dijo simplemente antes de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa al pensar que ella después de pagar el alquiler del primer mes estaba ya casi en números rojos.

-Ah! Por cierto Lucy, cuantos tipos de llave tienes aparte de ese reloj parlante.-Dijo de golpe la pelirrosa llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Para empezar Natsumi no se llaman "tipos de la llave" sino espíritus estelares.-Corrigió ojimarron a la Dragneel.

-Eres una maga estelar verdad.-Dijo ahora el rubio después de dar otro sorbo a su te.

-Así es Naruto, ¿has conocido alguno antes?-Preguntó Lucy ya que los magos estelares no eran muchos.

-He conocido a un par y ademas tengo esto.-Dijo el rubio antes de sacar tres llaves de entre su ropa.

Cada llave tenia un kanji impreso en ella, la primera llave era de un color dorado como la arena y tenia el kanji de "uno" grabado en color azul. La segunda llave era de un color azul oscuro y tenia impreso el kanji "dos" en color negro. La tercera y ultima llave era de un color entre rojo y naranja y tenia impreso el kanji de "nueve" en un color rojo. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos al ver las llaves que portaba el rubio ya que nunca espero verlas de forma tan progresiva.

-Increíble, tienes 3 de las llaves de las nueves grandes bestias las únicas que pueden competir en fuerza con los espíritus de llaves doradas.-Dijo la rubia todavía sin creerse del todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Si, bueno te puedo decir que me han costado lo mio hacerme con ellas, por cierto cuantas llaves tienes tu Lucy_chan por que estoy seguro que no tienes solo una.-Contestó el rubio haciendo salir a la rubia de su estupor y hacerla sonreír mientras Natsumi y Happy se terminaba de tomar su te.

-Actualmente tengo contratos con 6, 3 de plata que son: la constelación del reloj,Hologium, la constelación de la cruz, Crux y la constelación de la lira, Lira, y 3 de oro que son: de la constelación del toro dorado, Tauro, de la constelación de la portadora del agua, Acuario y de la constelación del cangrejo gigante, Cancer.-Dijo la rubia con orgullo en su voz mientra el ojiazul sonreía, no obstante Natsumi y Happy...

-¿ESE CANCER ES UN CANGREJO? DÁNOSLO PARA COMER.-Dijeron uno de tras de la otra haciendo que la rubia guardase rápidamente sus llaves por si acaso y que el rubio se destartalase de la risa por las ocurrencias de su hermana menor y del gato azul.

-Por cierto Naruto he tenido esta duda desde que te vi usar esas alas el otro día, ¿como es posible que puedas usar mas de un tipo de magia? Nunca habia conocido a nadie que pudiese.-Dijo Lucy con mucha razón después de todo un mago que domina más de un tipo de magia es bastante raro.

-Bueno eso es muy sencillo Lucy_chan, yo poseo una habilidad que me permite copiar los tipos de magia de otras personas, observa.-Naruto cerró los ojos ante la expectante rubia mientras Natsumi y Happy veian esto con algo de diversión a la espera de ver la cara de la chica cuando el ojiazul abriese los ojos.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos estos habían cambiado por completo, atrás había quedado el bello colo azul zafiro que los caracterizaba, ahora eran de un color rojo intenso con lo que parecían tres comas negras girando alrededor de la pupila. Lucy miraba con completo asombro los ojos del Dragneel ya que nunca había visto nada igual, ella había leído de tipos de magia que podían llegar a modificar el diseño de los ojos pero nunca había visto nada igual y solo tenia una palabra para describir lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante.

-Impresionante.-Dijo simplemente la chica mientras los ojos del rubio volvían a su estado normal mientras la pelirrosa y el gato azul solo sonreían.-¿Como se llama esa técnica Naruto?

-Sharingan (Ojo copiador giratorio), y si vas a preguntarme como lo conseguí no te esfuerces, ni siquiera yo por que lo tengo.-Dijo el rubio con una serena sonrisa.

-Esa técnica es increíble Lucy, puede copiar cualquier tipo de magia e incluso crear ilusiones, es por eso que Onii_chan es tan genial.-Dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa y apenando un poco a su hermano.

-Si, bueno es verdad que es una habilidad genial pero que sepas que aun que pueda copiar un tipo de magia no signifique que no tengo que poner de mi parte poder igual a un usuario que lleva años usándola.-Aclaró el rubio pero aun así el asombro en la cara de Lucy no se desvanecía.

-Aun así esa es una habilidad increíble Naruto, ya me gustaría a mi tener algo tan genial como eso.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras el ojazul volvía a rascarse apenado la mejilla.

-Vamos parad de una vez que me vais a sacar los colores.-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa antes de mirar a su hermana.-Por cierto Natsumi_chan, ¿no tenias algo que decirle a Lucy_chan?-

-¡ASÍ ES VERDAD!-Contestó la ojirrosa antes de levantarse y mirar a la rubia a los ojos.-¡FORMEMOS UN EQUIPO LUCY!-

-¿Un equipo?-Preguntó la ojicastaña mientras Naruto sonreía ante la idea de su hermana.

-Eso seria genial, AYE. Veras Lucy, los miembros de un gremio son todos compañeros, pero los que se llevan especialmente bien forman equipos. Las misiones difíciles para uno solo, son más fáciles sin vas en equipo, AYE.-Aclaró el gato parlante sin dejar a tras sus muletillas.

-Eso me gusta y parece divertido.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Por cierto Naruto, ¿tu estas en algún equipo?-

-Mmmmm, eso es difícil de contestar ya que no tengo un grupo concreto de personas con las que voy de misión regularmente, simplemente a veces voy solo y otras con otros miembros del gremio a si que se podría decir que no, no tengo ningún equipo.-Contestó el rubio haciendo asentir a la rubia.

-¿TE UNES A NUESTRO EQUIPO ONII_CHAN?-Preguntó una muy entusiasmada pelirrosa y usando la infame técnica de los ojos de cachorrito, algo a lo que Naruto no podía resistir y menos si lo hacia ella.

-Por favor deja de mirarme con esos ojos Natsumi_chan que sabes que son mi única debilidad, no digo que me una a vuestro equipo pero aré misiones con ustedes mientras no tengas nada más importante que hacer, ¿vela?-Propuso el ojiazul recibiendo a cambio un muy efusivo abrazo de su hermana que de inmediato se puso como un tomate por ello.

-V-vamos mañana mismo a trabajar, mira ya tengo uno pensado.-Dijo la pelirrosa poniendo un panfleto en la mesa que de inmediato Lucy leyó en voz alta.

-¿La cuidad de Shirotsume? No creo haber oído hablar de ella.-Dijo la rubia mientras seguía leyendo el prospecto de la misión y antes de que sus ojos se abriesen como platos-¡HALAAAAA! Solo por coger un libro de un tipo llamado Duque el Alba, ¡¿200.000 Jewels?!-

-¿A que es un curro apetecible?-Dijo la ojirosa con las brazos cruzados y una sonrisa mientras el rubio la miraba desconfiadamente.

-(¿200.000 jewels solo por coger el libro de una mansión? Algo no encaja, ¿que estas tramando hermanita?)-Pensó el rubio sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la mencionada que solo sonreía.

-¡¿PERO QUEEEEEEEE!?-Gritó Lucy sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio y dejando caer el panfleto al suelo y de que por cosas del destino, Dios o el que escribe esta historia fue a para a los pies de Naruto que lo leyó antes de suspirar al comprender la jugarreta que le había jugado su hermana a la rubia.

En el panfleto, aparte de poner en que consistía la misión, tenia una advertencia sobre el Duque el Alba. En el aviso venia un foto del tipo, un hombre bajito, con bigote, vestido con un traje y con una cara de pervertido que no podía con ella junto a un aviso que decía: "¡Advertencia! ¡Adora a las mujeres y es un pervertido! Actualmente está buscando una criada rubia".

-(Maldita sea esta hermana mía es una embaucadora, sin duda le iría bien como abogada).-Pensó el ojiazul mientras la rubia miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa que sonreía de forma cómplice junto a Happy.

-Lucy es rubia, ¿verdad Happy? Por lo que no tendrá ningún problema para que la contraten, se cuele en la mansión y así pueda robar el libro-Dijo la pelirrosa junto al gato que al igual que ella no paraba de sonreír y de asentir a sus palabras.

¡ME HABÉIS ENGAÑADO, NATSUMI, HAPPY, SOIS HORRIBLES!-Gritaba la ojicastaña mientras el rubio de levantaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarla.

-Tranquilízate Lucy_chan, yo iré en esa misión y te prometo que no dejare que ese tipo te ponga las manos encima.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo sonrojar a Lucy pero también calmarla y hacerla sonreír al saber que Naruto la protegería.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya Lucy, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo la pelirrosa antes de salir por la ventana junto a Happy y haciendo que el rubio suspirase.

-¿Por que salen por la ventana y no por la puerta?-Preguntó la rubia en voz alta mientras el rubio también se preparaba para salir por la ventana.

-Hay tantos por qués referentes a mi hermana que ya solo trato de no dejarme llevar en muchas de sus locuras, no vemos mañana Lucy_chan.-Dijo el rubio antes de ponerse en el marco de la ventana.

-Un momento Naruto, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.-Dijo la rubia llamando la atención del ojiazul.-¿Por que siempre me llamas con "chan"? Me has llamado con el desde que nos conocimos.-

-Siempre llamó de esa forma a las chicas del gremio y con las que me llevo bien, y también a las que son tan lindas como tu.-Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa antes de saltar a la calle por la ventana y dejando a la rubia con un gran sonrojo pero poco a poco se formó una sonrisa antes de que se lanzase a su cama y abrazase a un de los cojines.

-Naruto_kun piensa que soy linda.-Dijo con una sonrisa y sin dejar de abrazar el cojín mientras a lo lejos se oía como Naruto regañaba a Natsumi y a Happy por tenderle esa trampa a la rubia.

La gran y reluciente luna llena brillaba en lo alto de la cuidad de Magnilia cuando los dos Dragneel y Happy llegaron a su hogar. Su casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, alejados del estrés que las grandes urbes producían y donde Natsumi no se cargaría alguna casa "por error". La casa era de estilo japones, con dos plantas y un pequeño jardín.

-Ahhhh, creo que cada día le sale mejor el ramen al Teuchi_ojisan.-Dijo el rubio mientras se palmeaba un par de veces el estomago que a pesar de haber devorado 15 platos de ramen no se había hinchado para nada.

-Sinceramente creo que con todo lo que te gastas en el Ichiraku dentro de poco podrán hacer una gran ampliación Onii_chan.-Dijo con humo la pelirrosa mientras Happy iba sobre su cabeza.-Bueeeeno a la cama.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-Dijo Naruto levando del suelo a su hermana de la bufanda mientras ella seguía moviendo sus piernas como si caminase.-Primero a lavarse los dientes.-

Los dos Dragneel fueron al cuarto de baño junto a Happy y los tres se lavaron los dientes antes de ir cada uno a sus cuartos. El cuarto de Naruto era bastante sobrio y ordenado, había una gran cama, un escritorio con algunas cosas en el, varias estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo, desde historia hasta fantasía, tambien un guitarra y una batería en un rincón del cuarto. De una de las esquinas superiores colgaba una hamaca para Happy ya que este dormía en su cuarto, también había varias fotografías en las paredes y recuerdos que el rubio había comprado en otras ciudades.

El cuarto de la pelirrosa era más desordenado que el del rubio y había un color que predominaba, el rosa. Las sabanas de la mullida cama eran de color rosa a igual que las suaves cortinas que tenia colgando desde arriba. Había un estantería llena de libros de fantasía y algunos de romance, las paredes también estaban pintadas de rosas y como en el cuarto de su hermano varias fotos adornaban estas. En la mesita de noche al lado de la cama se encontraba una foto de ella siendo abrazada por la espalda por Naruto, ambos sonriendo a la cámara y con Happy volando sobre ellos.

Todos los habitantes de la casa se fueron a dormir aun que uno de ellos más bien se dedicaba a otras cosas en la privacidad de su cuarto. Los finos y suaves dedos de Natsumi se hundían en su entrada una y otra vez mientras gemía ligeramente con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su pantalón del pijama, también de color rosa, estaba tirado por el suelo dejando expuestas sus bellas y bien tornadas piernas que brillan ligeramente gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación y al sudor que la cubría ligeramente.

La ojirrosa gemía con placer mientras se hundía una y otras vez los dedos en su todavía virginal vagina mientras que con su mano derecha se amasaba uno de sus pechos por debajo de su camisa de pijama, y si, también era rosa. La menor de los Dragneel disfrutaba de su masturbación mientras en su mente era cierta parte de su hermano menor la que ocupaba sus dedos.

Natsumi gemía placenteramente sin dejar de amasar su pecho y de un hundir sus dedos en su entrada completamente lisa y sin rastro de vello púbico. Con cada gemido y cada vez que introducía sus dedos en su interior notaba como el placentero final se acercaba mientras entre gemidos no paraba de llamar a su hermano una y otra vez. Poco a poco lo sentía, sus padrees internas se contrajeron contra sus dedos mientras un placentero gemido escapaba de su labios.

-ONII_CHAAAAAAAAAAN.-Gimió con fuerza con el orgasmo autoinfligido le golpeo haciendo que sus tibios jugos escapasen manchando su mano y las sabanas de su cama.-Ah, ah, ah, ojala estuvieras de verdad aquí Onii_chan.-

Pronto los gemidos de la pelirrosa reiniciaron cuando volvió a introducir sus dedos en su interior, sin duda la chica sentía algo más que amor fraternal hacia el rubio que ignorante sobre lo que hacia su hermana en esos momento dormía tranquilamente en su cama murmurando cosas sobre no poder comer más ramen de cerdo mientras Happy murmuraba algo parecido pero relacionado con peces asados gigantes.

El día llego inevitable al mundo y a la salida de la cuidad el grupo formado por Naruto, Happy, Lucy y Natsumi se reunían para partir a su misión con la pelirosa algo ojerosa y cuando le preguntaban por que estaba así rió nerviosa y contesto algo sobre un mas sueño luego salió corriendo para evitar más preguntas después de todo las ojeras eran por que sus actividades nocturnas se extendieron a más de las 2 de la noche. Mientras esto ocurría las cosas en el gremio seguían trascurrido como siempre.

-Valla, ¿nos ha quitado la misión de los 200.000 jewels?-Dijo Levy McGarden, la líder del equipo Shadow Gear junto a otros dos miembros de Fairy Tail mirando el tablón de anuncios.

Levy es una chica de estatura baja en comparación a las demás chicas de su edad. Su cabello es corto y de color azul claro y posee unos grandes ojos marrones. Utiliza una cinta anaranjada que le quita el pelo de la cara. Su marca del gremio esta en su hombro izquierdo y es de color azul. La chica a pesar de su estura en bastante linda, con un vientre plano y una modesta copa B casi C que queda bien resaltada por la ropa que usa.

Los otros miembros de Shadow Gear son Jet y Droy. Jet Jet es un joven mago de cabello anaranjado y en punta. Utiliza vestimenta de pieles, pero no es solamente su abrigo, también utiliza un alto sombrero de copa de piel con argollas de pelo. Además él utiliza una camisa morada de cuello abierto. Droy es un hombre alto de cabello negro, su estilo es extraño, una parte de su pelo está levantado en forma de espiral y posee unas marcas de rayo a los costados de sus cabezas.

-Natsumi, Happy, Lucy y por lo que se tambien Naruto_kun han decidido hacerse cargo de esa misión.-Contestó la siempre amable Mirajene mientras la peliazul se deprimía un poco.

-Valla y yo aquí dudando, y encima la nueva se va en una misión con Naruto_kun eso no es justo.-Dijo lo ultimo en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para sus compañeros de equipo que solo podían deprimirse, ambos sentían algo por la peliazul pero el rubio se les había adelantado, aun que de todas formas ellas lo único que sentía hacia ellos era pura amistad y compañerismo.

-Quizá mejor que no hayas ido, Levy.-Dijo de forma misteriosa Makararov sentado como de costumbre en la barra del bar y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.-Ese trabajo se ha complicado un poco y el cliente acaba de llamarme.-

-¿Lo ha cancelado?-Preguntó con toda lógica la peliblanca recibiendo una negativa del anciano hombre que tenia una sospechosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Ha subido la recompensa a dos millones de Jewels, o eso a dicho.-Dijo el hombre de corta estatura provocando un sepulcral silencio en todo el gremio.

-¡DIEZ VECES MÁS SOLO POR UN LIBRO!-Gritó la muy asombrada peliazul rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que el gremio entero se llenase de murmullos.

-¿Y a que viene ese cambio tan repentino?-Preguntó en voz alta Mirajane mientras muchos miembros se arrepentían de haberse perdido un trabajo como ese.

-El asunto se ha puesto en verdad interesante.-Dijo Grey antes de marchar hacia la puerta del gremio.

Mientras tanto lejos de la ciudad de Magnolia y en camino para llegar a su destino, el grupo formado por los dos Dragneel, Happy y Lucy se contaban viajando en un carro tirado por caballos.

-¿Esta cómoda en el carro señorita?-Preguntó la rubia con claro tono de burla a la pelirrosa que se encontraba completa y absolutamente mareada.

-Estoy viendo el infierno.-Contestó la pelirrosa haciendo que Naruto tuviese que evitar una carcajada mientras leía tranquilamente un libro, esto seguramente era el karma.

-Ande ven aquí haber si logro que el viaje se te pase más rápido.-Dijo el rubio mientras hacia que la pelirrosa pusiese su cabeza en su regazo y le comenzaba a acariciar el pelo.

Natsumi de inmediato pareció calmarse mientras disfrutaba del suave toco de su hermano mayor en su cabello. Mientras la rubia miraba esto con algo de envidia después de todo ella estaba empezando a tener sentimientos románticos hacia el rubio y claramente le gustara estar en el lugar de la pelirrosa pero bueno ellos dos lo que tenían era amor fraternal mutuo, o eso pensaba la rubia que si supiese lo que Natsumi pasó haciendo toda la noche ya no pensaría igual.

* * *

**Y señoras y señores esto es todo por hoy, espero que no les hay aburrido el cap transitorio pero lo necesitaba para mostrar como es que Naruto puede usar distintos tipos de magia y estoy seguro que nadie o casi nadie se esperaba que fuese gracias al Sharingan. Espero que también les haya gustado el opening y como he dicho antes sino es así que me lo hagan saber para buscar uno nuevo. Bueno como siempre deciros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. Un día más se despide un servidor, cuídense y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne. **


	4. Misión en equipo

**Muuuuuy buenos días lectores un día más llego ante ustedes con un nuevo cap de este cross que tanto me gusta escribir yyyyy esperen un segundo.-Akuma se levanta de su asiento y mira por todo el cuarto antes de volver a sentarse.-Disculpen esto pero desde hace un par de días siento como si alguien me estuviera observando, bah, seguro que es mi imaginación. Bueno como decía antes hoy les traigo el nuevo cap de este cross, espero que disfruten del cap y los leo al final.-Se despide momentáneamente Akuma mientras en su espalda un par de bellos ojos color azul pestañean varias veces.**

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ella ya se encargará de que Naruto deje de verla como su hermanita y la vea como una mujer sobretodo por que ya tengo planeado algo para eso.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Shirou Kiyama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Esa era mi intención al darle el sharingan y si, también tengo pensado escribir caps en los que Naruto haga equipo con otras personas.

**Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Tengo pensado que según transcurra la historia valla consiguiendo las demás llaves de las grandes bestias y el byakugan no tengo pensado dárselo y respecto a los sellos en esta historia seria la magia de runas y también tengo pensado que la sepa usar.

**akumatenshi2012:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Desgraciadamente no se cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré este fic pero trataré de actualizar al menos una vez cada 30 día.

**Loquin:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**Angel de la Luz 95:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. También tengo pensado dárselo he incluso ya se me ha ocurrido una buena idea para explicar el por que de su evolución a un segundo nivel pero el patrón aun lo estoy pensando.

Seres mágicos hablando**-Hola**

Seres mágicos pensando**-(Hola)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

**Opening: ****Noragami Opening 1 HD - YouTube**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Misión en equipo.

Naruto observaba desde la copa de un árbol la gran mansión del Duque de Alba a lo lejos. El lugar era completamente impenetrable por lo que su única opción era que Lucy pudiese colarse dentro para robar el libro que demandaba la misión.

El equipo formado por los dos Dragneel, la rubia Lucy y el gato Happy había llagado a la cuidad ese mismo día y cuando fueron a hablar con el cliente de la misión se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al saber que este había aumentado la recompensa 2 millones de Jewels. El cliente también les dijo que cuando encontraran el libro debían destruirlo, de inmediato Natsumi salió con la idea de quemar la mansión entera, idea que se rechazó de inmediato.

Naruto no lo dijo pero había algo en esta misión que no estaba bien sobretodo por que la casa en la que les recibió el cliente no olía como el y su esposa, cosa que solo pudieron saber los dos Dragneel gracias a sus sentidos mejorados pero que ambos se callaron para ver como transcurrían los echos.

-No hay ninguna brecha en su seguridad, Lucy_chan contamos contigo.-Dijo el ojiazul después de caer del árbol a la chica que tenia un ligero rubor por la ropa que tenia que usar ente el.

La rubia de ojos castaños usaba un uniforme de maid de falda corta hasta la mitad de los muslos, unas calcetas blancas y un chalequito negro encima de una blusa blanca con un lazo negro en el cuello. La idea era simple, la chica se infiltraría en la mansión como sirvienta y una vez dentro se encargaría de buscar el libro para posteriormente destruirlo.

-Te ves genial Lucy, con eso seguro que ese pervertido te deja entrar en su casa.-Dijo la sonriente pelirrosa a la chica de ojos castaños.

-No se si tomarme eso como un alago.-Dijo la rubia mientras tenia una gota en la nuca.

-No te preocupes Lucy_chan, no te dejaría ir ahí dentro sin una ruta de escape segura o un modo de que te podamos socorrer rápido si ocurre algo.-Dijo el rubio antes de sacar de entre sus ropas lo que a Lucy le pareció una extraña arma de 3 puntas con varias runas grabadas en el mango.-Mira si te ves en peligro simplemente clava esto en una pared o el suelo y yo iré de inmediato en tu ayuda.-

-Y, ¿que se supone que es esto?-Dijo la chica mientras recibía extraño objeto del ojiazul.

-Esta arma se llama kunai y la utilizo para usar mi técnica de movimiento velocidad luz, el Hirashin (Dios del trueno volador).-Dijo el ojiazul antes de explicarle que la técnica le permitía desplazarse grandes distancias en casi un parpadeo.

Con el kunia bien guardado entre su ropa la chica fue a la puerta de la mansión y llamó para decir que venia por el puesto de criada. En un principio no pasó nada pero de pronto el suelo a su lado se empezó a mover y de el salió una mujer enorme, de cabello rosado y a la que la ropa de sirvienta que usaba le quedaba ridículamente pequeña.

**-¿Vienes por el puesto?-**Preguntó con voz grabe y asustando a Lucy.

De pronto del mismo agujero por donde había salido la descomunal mujer salió otro tipo. Este era el Duque de Alba que se veía exactamente igual a la foto que había en el aviso de la misión.

Después de eso el tipo hizo algo que no estaba en los planes, rechazó a Lucy diciendo que era fea, cosa que hizo pensar al rubio de ojos azules si el tipo no tenia unas cuantas neuronas de menos sobretodo cuando hizo aparecer a sus demás sirvientas que en verdad eran las mujeres más feas que había visto es su vida.

Lucy acabó deprimida después de cambiarse de ropa y ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de un árbol con una aura depresiva sobre su cabeza y no paraba de murmurar cosas sobre estúpidos enanos con el sentido de la belleza metido en el culo.

-Bueno, esto ha sido una completa perdida de tiempo.-Dijo Natsumi haciendo que la rubia se deprimiera aun más.

-Lucy_chan no te deprimas, ese tipo en verdad debe estar ciego y tener un problema muuuuyy severo en la cabeza si no es capaz de ver lo bonita que eres.-Dijo el rubio a su lado haciendo que se sonrojara mucho pero arrancándole una sonrisa y haciendo desaparecer el aura depresiva.-Bueno, me parece que es hora del plan B.-

Minutos más tarde los 4 se encontraban sobrevolando la gran mansión para entrar por el tejado. Natsumi era llevada al estilo nupcial por Naruto que usaba sus grandes alas negras para volar mientras que Lucy era cargada por Happy que no paraba de molestarla diciendo que era muy pesada.

Una vez en el tejado el rubio de ojos azules derritió uno de los cristales de una ventana con su mano para poder colarse dentro. En la habitación en la que entraron estaba llena de trastos raros, pergaminos, calaveras de animales, bolas de cristal, etc...pero ni rastro del libro.

-Vale recordad hacer el menor ruido posible, debemos ser como sombras para que no nos detecten.-Dijo el mayor de Dragneel nada más salir de la habitación mientras Natsumi, bueno...

-Seremos como ninjas, nin, nin.-Dijo le pelirrosa con la bufanda a modo de mascara mientras con sus manos hacia una posición de manos con el gato azul imitándola y Naruto se sentía extrañamente ofendido sin saber bien el por que de ello.

De pronto, del suelo como la vez pasada, salió aquella mujer enorme seguida de las demás criadas que se lanzaron contra el grupo. Ninguna de ellas llegó siquiera a tocarles cuando la ojirosa ya las había pateado con su pierna cubierta en llamas.

-Somos un grupo demasiado grande, lo mejor será dividirnos. Natsumi tu iras con Lucy y Happy, si encontráis el libro ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.-Dijo el ojiazul con don de mando y ninguno se quejó, bueno la pelirrosa hizo un pequeño mohin por separarse de su hermano.

Cada uno de los grupos se fue por un lado y actualmente el rubio se encontraba en la parte baja de la mansión para revisar las habitaciones de esa planta. Con un fuerte golpe una de las puerta se abrió dejando salir a dos hombres.

El primero y más bajo era un tipo vestido con ropas orientales, casi completamente calvo sino fuera por la larga coleta tranzada y con lo que parecía ser una gran sartén atada por una cuerda a su espalda. El segundo era mucho más grande que el primero, tenia el pelo peinado de forma que parecía una estrella, vestía con una camiseta de chándal y unos pantalones, ambos hombres llevaban un pañuelo con un lobo y una S.

-Creo que es hora de ponernos a trabajar de una vez.-Dijo el tipo de sartén sin dejar de miara al ojiazul.

-¿Y este mocoso se supone que es el famoso Karyu no Kishi de Fairy tail?-Dijo el más alto mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Valla, valla, si son mercenarios del gremio Lobos del sur, los hermanos Vanish si mal no recuerdo.-Dijo el rubio mientras su ancha sonrisa empezaba a intimidar un poco a los dos hombres frente a el.

-Vamos a darte una paliza mocoso.-Dijo el más alto de nuevo mientras se colocaba en posición de pela y el ojiazul seguía sonriendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo mientras el también adoptaba una posición de pelea.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la mansión otra pelea estaba por suceder. Las dos chicas habían encontrado el libro y Natsumi estaba por destruirlo cuando Lucy dijo que quería leerlo ya que el autor del libro era un escritor muy famoso. Fue en ese momento que el Duque de Alba hizo acto de presencia haciendo un agujero en el suelo y con el pareció ese hombre.

El sujeto era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con el pelo negro corto y peinado hacía atrás. Tenia puestas unas gafas redondas y vestía un traje negro con dos dibujos dorados a los lados y debajo de este lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga con un cuello de una forma muy curiosa y una corbata negra. Lleva pantalones negros largos, unos zapatos a rayas y por ultimo unos extraños guantes con largas cuchillas en los dedos.

-¿Como te atreves a tocar una de las pertenencias del Duque de Alba? Kuro acaba con ellas.-Dijo el rechoncho hombre haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

-(Este tipo huele a sangre) Lucy, corre y vete de aquí, este tipo es peligroso y tu Happy protegela.-Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo asentir a la rubia y al gato que salieron a toda prisa del lugar pero con el Duque de Alba tras ellos.-Bien, ¿quien se supone que eres tu?-

-Jehjehjeh, yo soy el que dirige a todas las sirvientas del amo, mi nombre es Kuro pero eso a ti te da igual ya vas a morir.-Dijo el tipo antes de justarse las gafas de una forma un tanto peculiar.

-¿ASÍ? Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo la pelirrosa mientras se ponía en pose de batalla e incendiaba sus puños.

De regreso con el rubio estaba maldiciendo mentalmente, esos dos tipos eran un verdadero dolor de trasero. El de la sartén usaba esta para absorber sus técnicas de fuego mientras el mayor usaba pura fuerza bruta para golpearlo con una fuerza que bien podría comparar con la Elfaman cuando no usaba su magia Take Over.

-¿Sois bastante molestos sabíais? Ademas, ¿esta bien que destrocéis la casa del jefe?-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa u voz burlona ya que esos dos se estaban cargándose casi todo a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes cual es el punto débil de un mago?-Dijo el tipo de la sartén ignorando la pregunta del rubio.-Es el cuerpo.-

El tipo saltó de su lugar y se lanzó a atacar a con la sartén al rubio.-La magia no se aprende a no ser que se ejercite la inteligencia y el espíritu.-Dijo el tipo mientras intentaba golpear al ojiazul con su arma y este lo esquivaba dando un gran salto hacia atrás.

-Por lo tanto, los magos obtienen magia pero les falta ejercitar el cuerpo.-Dijo el grandullón que intentaba darle un puñetazo a Naruto y este lo esquivaba dando un salto giratorio hacia un lado.

-Osea que, ante nosotros que ejercitamos el cuerpo cada día...-Dijo el tipo de la sartén intentando volver a golpear al Dragneel que le evadía sin problemas.-...Sois muy inferiores en fuerza y velocidad.-

-Hace tiempo hubo un mago que aprendió la maldición que rompe los huesos del ponente.-Empezó a decir el tipo más grandes mientras se colocaba al lado de su compañero.-Nosotros nos encontramos cara a cara con ese hombre, y antes de que pudiese pronunciar la maldición le di un golpe y fui yo quien le rompí los huesos. Los años de esfuerzo de aquel hombre se vinieron abajo de un solo golpe.-

-Así sois los magos, sino fuera por la magia no tendrías ni la fuerza de un hombre corriente.-Dijeron los dos hombre mientras el rubio sonreía de una forma por demás espeluznante.

-Pues lamento informaros que os habéis topado con la excepción en esa regla de tres al cuarto.-Dijo el rubio con una ancha y espeluznante sonrisa.-Es cierto que un mago que solo se preocupa de mejorar el potencial de su magia deja que su cuerpo se vuelva débil y al final ese es su mayor debilidad, pero eso no es mi caso.-

Los dos tipos sudaron frio cuando los azules ojos de Naruto cambiaron de pronto a un par de ojos rojos con 3 tomes rotando al rededor de la pupila. Ellos no eran tontos, habían oído los rumores de la extraña técnica ocular del famoso Karyu no Kishi pero una cosa era oír los rumores de esta y otra cosa era tener enfrente tuya.

-Yo he entrenado tanto cuerpo como mente para no tener ningún punto ciego, Ice Make: Lance (Creación de hielo: Lanza).-Termino de decir el ojiazul mientras formaba un circulo mágico de color azul casi blanco en sus manos y de el varias lanzas de hielo salían despedidas

-¡Imposible, puede usar otro tipo de magia!-Dijo el asombrado tipo de la sartén que se protegió con esta pero resultó completamente destruida.

-No te despistes.-Dijo el rubia había aparecido de pronto detrás suya con su puño en llamas.-Karyu no Tekken (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego).-

El golpe dio de lleno en la espalda del tipo de coleta que acabó estampado contra una de las paredes que se cuarteó y dejó su figura marcada en la pared. Mientras tanto el otro tipo tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, ni si quiera había visto cuando se movió, mientras tanto en la pared cercana donde antes estava el tipo de la sarten, un kunai de 3 puntas se encontraba bien clavado.

-¡MALDITO!-Gritó el tipo grande mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que solo sonreía, había echo contacto visual.

-Mahō no sakkaku: Inferuno (Ilusión mágica: infierno de llamas).-Dijo Naruto antes de que su sharingan girase varias veces y todo frente a su oponente se empezara a distorsionar.

De pronto estaba en un paraje digno del infernó, poderosas llamas lo azotaban por todos lados y de verdad casi podía sentir el calor de estas. Fuera de la ilusión el rubio sonreía mientras desactivaba su técnica ocular y veía como su oponente caía al suelo con los ojos en blanco, era cierto que la gente que trabajaba solo su mente se volvía débil contra los ataques físicos, pero lo mismo era para la gente que solo entrenaba el cuerpo ya que ellos dejaban que sus mentes se volviesen débiles y eso solo facilitaba el uso de ilusiones en ellos.

-Bueno y ahora a buscar a las chi...-Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que techo sobre su cabeza fue destrozado de pronto y de el caían su hermana y una hombre de cabello negro.

Minutos antes y mientras el rubio Dragneel enfrentaba a sus oponentes, su hermana estaba sumergida es su propia batalla. El tipo llamado Kuro era increíblemente rápido y su cuerpo se estaba empezado a cubrir con cortes. Natsumi lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones pero cuando creía que por fin lo iba a golpear el tipo simplemente desaparecía de su vista.

-(Maldita sea es tan, no, es más rápido que Jet).-Pensó la ojirrosa mientras el tipo se volvía a escapar de una de sus patadas llameantes en un borron y se ponía delante suya mientras se justaba las gafas con esa arrogante sonrisa.

-Jehjehjeh, eres muy aburrida mocosa, en verdad espera un combate mejor de Salamander Natsumi, ni caso tendré que matarte antes de ir por la rubia y el otro chico.-Dijo el pelinegro antes de volver a desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y más cortes empezaban a formarse en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-(Maldito cabrón, voy a arrancarle las piernas y a...).-De pronto los pensamientos de la menor de los Dragneel se detuvieron cuando uno de los muchos consejos que le daba su hermano le vino a la cabeza.

-"Recuerda Natsumi_chan, el enemigo siempre buscará cualquier forma de provocarte para que así no pienses con claridad. Cuando eso pase toma aire, deja tu mente en blanco un instante y piensa la mejor manera de vencerlo"-Resonó la voz de su hermano en su mente haciéndola sonreír.

La pelirrosa tomo una bocanada de aire, dejó su mente en blanco y empezó a buscar una solución para salir de esta situación. La idea le golpeó de pronto, el suelo, el tipo era condenadamente rápido pero sin un suelo en el que correr no tendría esa ventaja.

-Esto se acabó invecil, Karyu no Tekken (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego).-Dijo la chica antes de golpear el suelo con su puño completamente envuelto en llamas.

El suelo se desquebrajó y los dos cayeron del techo del segundo piso justo donde estaba el rubio que los veía caer sobre el.-Karyu no Hoko (Rugido del dragón de fuego).-

Los puños de la chica chocaron entre si formando un circulo mágico de color rojo y la gran llamarada salió de la boca de Natsumi contra el tipo de negro que no pudo hacer nada por evadirla y quedó estampado contra una de la paredes con su cuerpo echando humo.

-¡SIII! He ganado.-Celebró la chica aun en el aire y cayendo en los brazos de su hermano.-ONI_CHAN, ONI_CHAN, HE GANADO.-

-Si, si, ya lo he visto Natsumi_chan enhorabuena.-Dijo ojiazul mientras la pelirrosa lo abrazaba con fuerza.-¿Donde esta Lucy_chan?

-¿He? ¡Mierda! Ese pervertido se fue tras ella, tiene el libro de la misión.-Dijo la ojirrosa y de inmediato iban a ir corriendo a por la rubia cuando de pronto una gran figura empezó a caer sobre ellos.

Lucy estaba arrinconada, el Duque de Alba para gran sorpresa suya podía usar una magia que le permitía ser como un maldito topo. Ella no le iba entregar el libro por nada del mundo, había descubierto el secreto que guardaba en el y debía de entregarlo al cliente de la misión pero ese maldito pervertido no le iba ha dejar hacerlo.

-Lucy, ¿que hacemos? Ninguno de los dos podemos enfrentarnos a el AYE.-Dijo el gato azul haciendo sonreír al tipo frente a ellos.

-El gato parlante tiene razón feucha, ahora dame el libro y dime cual es el maldito secreto que esconde.-Dijo el tipo mientras la rubia llevaba una de sus manos a sus llaves.

-Eso nunca, ábrete puerta de Cáncer.-Dijo la rubia antes de usar la llave y que en un destello aparecía el espíritu celestial.

El espíritu estelar de Cáncer era un hombre alto y moreno, que utilizaba una camisa de rayas celestes y azules con pantalones negros. De su espalda se desprendían 6 patas de cangrejo, 3 a cada lado. Su peinado era bastante curioso por no decir raro, ya que utilizaba trenzas que se unían en algo que parecen pinzas de cangrejo. Además tenia lentes de sol y en sus manos portaba un par de tijeras rojas.

**-Lucy...¿que corte de pelo te apetece que te haga hoy, ebi (gambita)?-**Dijo el tipo recibiendo como respuesta un grito de Lucy que negaba necesitar un corte de pelo mientras Happy se deprimía ya que el se había imaginado un cangrejo gigante.

Mientras tanto el Duque de Alba sudaba frió, sabia a la perfección que el solo no podría contra un espíritu estelar por lo que decidió usar su ultima baza.-¡ÁBRETE PUERTA DE LA DONCELLA!-

Lucy y Happy abrieron grandes los ojos al enterarse de que este tipo también podía usar magia celestial. Antes ellos volvió a aparecer aquella mujer corpulenta de cabello rosa pero la gran sorpresa fue ver a Naruto y a Natsumi agarrados a su ropa.

El ojiazul estaba algo desconcertado pero en cuanto vio a Lucy y al Duque de Alba no perdió el tiempo. Lanzo a su hermana contra la enorme mujer y el se lanzo el contra el tipo. En menos de 5 minutos habían derrotado tanto al Duque de Alba como a la mujer y el ojiazul felicitaba a una sonrojada ojicastaña por su gran esfuerzo al proteger el libro.

Después de eso marcharon a la casa del cliente donde la rubia le contó todo sobre el secreto que guardaba el libro. Al final no recibieron recompensa alguna pero se sintieron felices de haber ayudado al hombre, aun que bueno Lucy no podía evitar deprimirse un poco por no haber conseguido siquiera un misera remuneración.

-Vamos Lucy_chan, si quieres cuando volvamos a Magnolia te invito a cenar a un buen restaurante para que te animes.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y haciendo que la rubia se pusiera como un tomate al imaginarse a ella y al rubio en una cena romántica mientras la pelirrosa se aguantaba los celos.

Un bello y esplendido sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y las cosas en el gremio iban como de costumbre. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Naruto, Natsumi, Happy y Lucy habían regresado de su misión pero por el camino de regreso ocurrieron varias cosas.

Lo primero fue toparse con Gray que estaba regresando de una misión, de inmediato el chico de cabellos oscuros y Natsumi empezaron una pelea que finalizó cuando Naruto estampó la cara de Grey en un árbol cuando sin querer le toco el culo a la pelirrosa.

Después de desencajar al chico del árbol todos comieron juntos pero fueron atacados por un grupo de magos de lo más variopinto que se llevaron a Happy para comérselo. Por supuesto el conflicto se desato y Naruto, Natsumi y Grey se lanzaron al ataque para salvar al gato parlante de ser cocinado.

El grupo de magos desconocidos fue derrotado y cuando el rubio los terminó de atar a un árbol una extraña sombra con forma de mano se los llevó de pronto. Desgraciadamente no pudieron atrapar al atacante pero una palabra que habían dicho esos tipos y que al ojiazul le sonaba muchísimo se quedó grabada en sus cabezas, Lullaby.

Actualmente en el gremio el ojiazul bebía en la barra acompañado de Cana y Mirajane mientras Natsumi buscaba alguna misión interesante en el tablón de anuncios junto a Happy y Grey, para variar, estaba en calzoncillo y Lucy era acosada por Loki, lo de siempre vamos.

-Lucy, ¿que tal si tu y yo formamos un "equipo del amor"? Tu y yo...esta noche...en mi habitación.-Dijo el pelinaranja para enseguida sentir el frió instinto asesino de Naruto a su espalda

-No me interesa.-Dijo la rubia con una nerviosa sonrisa antes de que Loke se diera cuenta de la llaves que le colgaban a un costado y perdiera el color en el rostro.

-¿T-tu eres una maga estelar? Lo siento pero lo nuestro es imposible.-Dijo el chico de la gafas antes de salir corriendo mientras una gota se formaba en la nuca de Lucy.

El gremio era bullicioso como siempre, Natsumi y Grey peleaban por alguna tontería, Naruto y Cana bebían juntos con Mirajane viéndolos mientras limpiaba un par de vasos y todos los miembros hacían lo de siempre, montar escándalo. De pronto Loki volvió al gremio, con la cara un más blanca que cuando se fue y esto por supuesto llamó la atención de todos.

-Gente, ha vuelto, ¡ERZA HA VUELTO!-Gritó con fuerza el pelinaranja haciendo que casi todos en el gremio que se pusieran blancos.

Natsumi y Gray gritaron de miedo al unisono y empezaron a sudar a mares, Cana escupió la bebida que tenia en la boca mientras todos se volvían locos moviéndose de un lado a otro. Lucy no entendía nada de por que ocurría eso aun que lo que más le extrañaba era lo que hacia Naruto ya que parecía buscar, ¿una caja de bombones?

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado el cap. Tengo una cosa que aclarar respecto al Hirashin, en la serie de Naruto este se puede usar gracias al fuinjutsu pero aquí será gracias a la magia de runas**. **Bueno como siempre deciros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. También deciros que en mi perfil de FF podréis encontrar mi pagina en facebook donde aviso de todas las actualizaciones y donde siempre podréis encontrar las imágenes relacionadas con mis fics aunque los links que tengo en el perfil de FF fallen por cualquier cosa. Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu dejando les una adivinanza, Vence al tigre y al león, vence al toro más bravío. Vence a señores y reyes, y a todos deja vencidos, nos vemos en próximo cap que tendrá una graaaan sorpresa jejeje XD, cuídense y ja ne.-Se despide Akuma mientras una figura de ojos color azul y cabello negro sonríe detrás de el. **


End file.
